The story of a foster kid
by alexlikeschicken
Summary: AU where mulder and scully are teachers and are caught with a difficult situation with a student that they both think of as a daughter. Please R&R This a One shot


DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own scully or mulder or any X-File character I am just borrowing them.

The story of a foster kid

By alexa9935

Elizabeth Samantha Halls was an odd kid but that was due to the fact she always felt out of place. In a way she always was out of place. When she was 11 months old her mother had to give her up for adoption. But due to the crappy foster system she was forever stuck in the foster system until she was 16.

She always had the best grades and skipped 4 grades into high school but never studied which to her teachers was amazing. Her biology teacher, Ms. Scully, was like a mother to her but always was objective on situations where Elizabeth's attitude got the best of her. But she had always ran to her when she had problems. Sometimes she ran to her psychology teacher, Mr. Mulder, he was always with Ms. Scully on lunch breaks or after school. Which she found rather suspicious.

One day Ms. Scully found Elizabeth on the side of a road freezing half to death. She drove her to the hospital as fast as she could and called Mr. Mulder.

When Elizabeth regained consciousness Ms. Scully hugged her really REALLY tight and asked with worry written in her voice, "What happened lizzie? How do you feel? Are you ok?"

Mr. Mulder arrived right as she was going to speak and ran to her and asked the same exact questions. Looking over to Dana (Ms. Scully) and all she could do was look at him with tear filled eyes.

Elizabeth said finally, "I'm fine. I was taking a walk and Fuller, my foster brother was trying to get me to let him give me a ride and it was getting so I finally gave in...and...and when I was in the car he… he uhh… he tried to touch me… down there..." She said pointing between her legs. "I fought him off but he pushed me out of the car and took my coat and I hit my head on the lampost… then everything went black." By now she was crying in Fox's (Mr. Mulder) arms.

It took all of his strength to ask the 13 year old girl he saw as a daughter, " Did he… umm… touch you?" All she did while she was in his arms and Dana was rubbing her back was nod.

All Fox could say was, " I'm gonna kill him."

Dana had no words all she could think was, _my little girl was raped. Oh my God, why did this happen to our little girl? She's so sweet and innocent she has done nothing wrong._ Somehow she had forgotten in that moment that the lizzie wasn't hers and Fox's. But she didn't care they were more parents to her than the monsters she was put with. She and Fox were the ones that had been there for her when she got sick, or got in trouble, or needed help with her homework.

This thought hit Dana as she saw Fox with Lizzie he was just watching her sleep she looked so relaxed. She pulled Fox from lizzie so she could ask him a crazy question, " Fox you will think I'm crazy but I think… what if WE took her in?… what if we adopted her? I know this is crazy but what if we got hitched and applied for adopting her? Married couples usually have the upper hand? Come on what do you say?" He thought she sounded like a complete lunatic but he knew it came from a good place.

"Dana I know I have driven you crazy over the years but… wait did you just suggest we have a quickie wedding to get lizzie?" He asked with a smirk.

"YES Okay I think that after all these years I have fallen in love with you enough to take your proposal of a quickie wedding."

She said sarcastically.

He smiled and chuckled.

Dana then said, "I'm serious. I love her and I can't stand to see her in pain and know that you love her as much as I do. So please will you marry me so we can save lizzie from the horrors of the foster system? Please?"

All he could do was walk up to Dana and engulf her in a warm embrace and said, "Of course you said it just now I love her as much as you do maybe even more."

Dana relaxed in his arms and looked him in the eyes and said, "Nope no one will ever love her as much as I love her." Then she got on her tippy toes and kissed his lips softly, "Thank you Fox you have no idea how much this means to me. Wait… you do… thanks."

Fox then sat down on the hospital chair next to the bed and pulled Dana on his lap and kissed her forehead as she settled comfortably between his knees.

The next morning Fox and Dana had woke up in that same position and Elizabeth was just staring at her teachers with her mouth open. She had known something was going on but never had proof. Dana saw her staring as lizzie was trying to fake she was asleep and said, "Lizzie you can open your eyes I saw you staring."

Lizzie open her eyes and said, "Sorry I didn't want to wake you but who can blame me I think any kid would be as surprised as I was to see their biology teacher in her psychology teachers lap."

Fox laughed at this and whispered into Dana's ear and asked, "Should we ask her now?" She responded with a nod

Then Dana asked, "Lizzie how would you feel if me and Mr. Mulder adopted you?"

Lizzie jumped up and hugged them and said, "HOW WOULD I FEEL? I WOULD BE ABSOLUTELY HAPPY!"

Both teachers laughed at her enthusiasm. They were happy to see her that way.

Then Fox asked, "How would you feel if me and Ms. Scully had to get married?"

With that Elizabeth literally jumped out of bed and kissed both of them on the cheek and ran around the halls telling everyone that her, teachers soon to be, were going to get married. She had completely forgot about what had happened and Dana and Fox were so happy that she had forgotten that terrible moment in her life.

Soon after that they had a quickie wedding and adopted Elizabeth. She was probably the most happy person in the world next to her brand new parents Dana and Fox Mulder.

 **Fin**


End file.
